


The Pain in Her Heart

by UEvangeline



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UEvangeline/pseuds/UEvangeline
Summary: It was already hard enough for Wendy to see Jellal Fernandez every day, dressing just like Mystogan, but when he and Erza announced their wedding, all she could do was think that Erza and Jellal were together in Edolas also. And it killed her inside.
Relationships: Wendy Marvell/Mystogan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	The Pain in Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to post my old work (from FF.net) here as well bit by bit. This one is an old one (originally from August 01, 2012), but I'm really proud of it.  
> Hope it's enjoyable. Thanks for reading!

_She ran, not really knowing where she was headed. Those corridors were, somehow, familiar to her. She had been there before. Perhaps a long time ago?_

_But all her fear went away when she saw his face. At the end of that endless corridor, he stood, looking in another direction._

_“Jellal.” She whispered, her heart filling up with happiness._

_So much time passed since the last time they had seen each other! He would be happy to see her, wouldn’t he?_

_"Jellal!” she screamed._

_She called him out countless times, but not even once he turned in her direction. But it didn’t matter, she was just a few steps away from hugging him._

_"Jellal.” Another voice called._

_Jellal opened a big smile while looking to the owner of the voice. She also looked into that direction, fearing what she would see._

_Jellal ran and kissed the girl that just got there._

_It was Erza Knightwalker._

Wendy woke up crying.

“Are you alright?” Charle’s concerned voice filled up the Sky Dragon Slayer hearing.

“Just a bad dream.” She claimed, forcing a small smile on her lips.

The Exceed didn’t seem convinced.

“For weeks it has been like this. Are you sure you don’t need help? Maybe Porlyusica- _san_ has some kind of medicine to treat you.”

“No, I’m fine. No need to bother her.”

Charle sighed. She had no clue about what was going on with Wendy.

Wendy forced another smiled. Her friend was right. Ever since Erza and Jellal announced their wedding, Wendy was having those nightmares. Loneliness was striking deep within her. First Grandine, then her Jellal, after that, Cait Shelter. And after so many weddings, Wendy started to think Fairy Tail would abandon her too.

When she was thirteen, Mirajane married Fried. Then, when she was fifteen, Natsu and Lucy along with Levy and Gajeel got married on a double wedding. On that same year, Gray married Juvia. Now, that Wendy was sixteen, was finally Erza’s turn.

Jellal joined Fairy Tail after helping the guild at the first Magic Tournament the Tenrou Island team participated. At first he dressed as Mystogan, but he had finally managed to be a free man. The Council’s trial declared him to be innocent. Now he and Erza were finally free to be with each other forever. The whole guild was thrilled, and Wendy was no exception.

Her problem wasn’t about Erza and Earthland’s Jellal. Her problem was with the Jellal from Edolas. With Mystogan. The time that Jellal spent pretending to be him was the worse to her. It was when she realized she was in love with him. She also realized how much she missed him and that they were never going to see each other again. She didn’t give him a proper goodbye and she would never be in his presence again.

Wendy got up from her bed and started to get ready, the wedding would be in a few hours, and she couldn’t be late. She was very sure not even Erza would be – the Titania was too correct to agree that brides could delay their own weddings. She looked at herself on the mirror. Ugly purple bags were under her midnight colored eyes. She sighed. Ever since Erza announced her wedding, Wendy couldn’t help but think Mystogan was with Erza Knightwalker. It made sense. Lucy and Natsu were together in both worlds, so were Bisca and Alzack, and even Gray and Juvia. Why would it be different with Erza and Jellal?

She felt her heart twitch and her eyes fill up with tears. That idea was so fixed in her mind that she was having the same kind of dream every night. Mystogan and the Knightwalker kissing, hugging, smiling lovely to each other. It was starting to consume her.

“Wendy!” Charle took her out of her misery. “You are crying! Really, what’s wrong with you? If you don’t tell me, I’ll have to tell everyone at the guild!”

“No, don’t do that! Please. It’s nothing, I promise you. I just keep having this bad dream and it really leaves an impression on me.”

“What is it about?”

“I can’t remember the details.” She lied. “It’s just the feeling.”

Charle looked skeptical.

“It’s been three months already, Wendy. Someone else needs to know about this. Someone that might help you!”

Wendy sighed.

“No one can.”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing really. Believe me, okay? I’m absolutely fine.”

She was a very good Dragon Slayer now. She could cure almost every injury and was also very strong on fights. She had learned a lot seeing Natsu and Gajeel doing it. But, still, she was incomplete. It took a lot of time for her to figure out why Mystogan’s absence hurt more on her than Grandine’s. The Sky Dragon was her beloved and caring mother. But all children, one day, left their mother’s nest. Although it still was a bit painful – not knowing her whereabouts and everything –, Mystogan’s absence hurt on the centre of her being.

It took months for her to understand that she was in love with him.

“Wendy, are you even listening to me?” Charle’s voice was irritated.

“I’m sorry, Charle, but I wasn’t.”

“Ah, never mind. Let’s go. Otherwise we’ll be later than the bride herself.”

The ceremony, like it seemed to be a tradition on Fairy Tail, would take place at Cardia Cathedral, and the party would be at the guild – of course.

All the other weddings Wendy attended on the past few years were beautiful. All the brides were absolutely magnificent. And she knew Erza would be no exception. But, for the Marvell, there was something more to bother her on that particular wedding. The groom was just too alike _him_. Erza’s Jellal… was just like her Jellal – her Mystogan.

Why did it have to be that way? Their personalities were not similar at all but… but… that face… Just brought too many memories.

As she reached the Cathedral, everybody was already there. She found herself a place to sit next to Lisanna.

“Ah, Wendy- _chan_!” the transformation _madoushi_ smiled brightly. “We’re starting to worry about you. Is everything okay?”

“Yes!” Wendy forced a smile. “I’m not very good at putting make-up on, I’m sorry I worried you, Lisanna- _san_.”

Lisanna smiled at her one more time.

Wendy never understood how Lisanna could be so cheerful all the time. Even when Natsu announced his engagement to Lucy, all she ever did was smile. And it was never a fake smile. Wendy couldn’t help but envy that power. Lately, all she could give to her beloved _nakama_ was the fake smile she forced on herself. And the worst part was that no one has ever noticed it was fake. No one had even a clue about the great pain on her heart.

Was she that good a liar? It was really sad to believe so. Because believing on it would mean all her life at Fairy Tail was a lie. A whole life of pretending and faking. How did she get there? How a man could have done this to her? Why was her life happening that way?

But as she tried to figure out an answer, the traditional Magnolia wedding song began to be played. Erza was coming.

First entered Lucy in a beautiful violet dress. And just after her was Erza. Wendy held her breath with the vision of Titania. She was, undoubtedly, the most beautiful bride Fairy Tail ever had. Her hair was locked on a styled half ponytail, the ends of her scarlet hair were curled. The silk dress was strapless, but protecting her arms and upper chest was a beautifully well made lace with a very delicate pattern. The veil covered her until her chest.

The queen of the fairies made her name justice even on her wedding day.

But all that beauty disappeared just by looking at her smile. She was so happy it was blinding. And she deserved it so much!

Wendy was happy for her. She truly was. But as she moved her eyes to where the groom stood she felt her heart twitch on a painful way. Jellal was also very happy. His smile was as beautiful as the one on his bride’s lips.

“Isn’t she stunning?” Levy commented with a wide smile on her lips. The wife of the Iron Dragon Slayer was now on her seventh month of pregnancy. No need to say how ridiculously overprotective Gajeel was of her on the past months.

“Yes, she is.” Lisanna smiled.

Wendy desired she could run away and cry her pain out, but she endured it. She was very happy for Erza and Jellal, and she wanted to show them that happiness. Running away would sent the wrong message, a message she didn’t want to send at all.

The ceremony went by as the tradition commanded and soon, Wendy found herself back at the guild, sitting alone at the bar counter while everyone else was celebrating the wedding.

“You seem like you need this.” Erza’s voice was shortly followed by a glass half filled by an amber liquid.

Wendy took a deep breath and swallowed it all in one gulp. The whiskey went down burning her insides, but she found the sensation absolutely glorious.

“I’m sorry to worry you on your wedding day, Erza- _san_.” She said to her glass, not daring to look into the Titania’s eyes.

“Don’t apologize, Wendy.” Erza sat on a bench right beside Wendy’s. “Do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

Wendy couldn’t fight the tears that ran down her porcelain face. It was so wrong! It was a happy day, a very happy day indeed. She wasn’t supposed to be crying like a little baby.

“Since you and Jellal- _san_ said you would get married, I’ve been having these terrible nightmares.”

“Nightmares?”

“Yes. In them, Mystogan is always with the other Erza, the Knightwalker, and it hurts me so much.”

Erza smiled softly to the young girl. She could understand why Wendy was having those nightmares, but it was sad to see such a sweet girl in so much pain.

“Natsu and Lucy, Alzack and Bisca, Gray and Juvia, they are all together in both worlds. Why would it be different with Erza and Jellal?”

“Wendy, it’s not necessarily like this. Edolas is a different world entirely, it might just be a nice coincidence.”

“I thought so too, in the beginning. But it doesn’t matter anyways, does it? He being with her or not, makes no difference. What’s important is that I will never be able to even see him again.”

Erza got up and hugged her.

“I wish I had something wise to tell you, Wendy, but I don’t. You have two options. You can give him up and try to forget him, or you can hope that he loves you too and that, somehow, everything will turn out fine.”

Wendy held tight to the red haired bride.

“Such bitter options.”

Erza ran her hands on Wendy’s midnight coloured hair.

“I had some similar bitter options once too, Wendy. I chose the hardest one, and it worked really well for me. But, I can’t help you deciding, you’ll have to find the answer for yourself.”

“Thank you, Erza- _san_.”

* * *

Wendy looked at her reflection on her bedroom’s mirror. Those nightmares were taking too much out of her – she was on the verge of a breakdown.

“I saw you talking to Erza.” Charle said. “Did you tell her whatever it is that is bothering you?”

“I did.”

Charle sighed in relief. At least someone knew now.

“Charle, can you do me a favour?”

“It depends on what you ask.”

“Can you use your powers to see how is Mystogan?”

“I don’t know, Wendy. You know I don’t control it very well.”

“Would you at least try?”

Seeing the hope on her eyes, Charle just couldn’t say no. So, she closed her eyes and concentrated all her sight on the Edolas’s Jellal.

_He was smiling, but the smile didn’t reach his yellowish eyes. Long years had passed by, and he found himself missing Earthland more than ever, missing Fairy Tail more than ever. If only he hadn’t spent all his years there in solitude, seeking for the Anima portals and nothing else… If only he had gone visiting Wendy before…_

_“Are you okay, Your Majesty?” the voice was well known to his ears, and so, he smiled._

_“I am. Thank you, Knightwalker.”_

_“You don’t seem okay, Jellal.”she said, worry filling up her voice and eyes._

_He took her hands on his._

_“I’m doing my best to be.”_

_She smiled sadly to him._

_“It’s because of her, isn’t it?”_

_He sighed._

_“Yes, Erza. It’s is.”_

Charle opened her eyes to see the expectant look of her first friend.

“Did you see anything?”

“I did. I saw Mystogan.”

“Is he okay?”

“He is very sad, Wendy. The other Erza was with him and they were talking about another girl. They didn’t mention the name, but he said he was sad because of her.”

The feelings were mixed inside of Wendy. First, she felt a flashing light of hope, but then she realized it couldn’t be her. She was a just a baby when they first met, then, the second time she saw him, she was a twelve year old little girl. And to make everything worse, seven years had passed for him, while she was frozen in time inside Fairy Sphere. She could be nothing but a child to him.

“Wendy… Do you… Love him?” Charle asked hesitantly.

“I do, Charle. I do.”

“He misses Earthland.”

“That’s sad. He will never be able to come back here.”

With that, she went to bed, pulling her covers up and hiding beneath them.

* * *

Between horrible nightmares, two months passed by and Wendy learned how to deal with them. It was unlikely that the pain living inside of her was going to disappear, but at least she could now control her former uncontrollable tears.

It was April and the flowers were blooming all over Magnolia. She smiled at them in her way to the guild. She loved the scent and the taste of the air when it was Spring. Everything looked better when flowers were involved. Deciding to make a stop before reaching the guild’s building, Wendy knelt near some purple flowers that caught her attention. They were dark and small, but were enjoying deeply the sun’s light, just like herself.

“Wendy.”

That voice made her freeze in her place. She knew it. She knew that voice, but it had been so long since she last heard it. Taking a deep breath, her nose was inundated by a scent. _His_ scent.

She got up, shaking from head to toe, and turned around, in order to look at the person who called her. And there he was. The light of the sun made his eyes look even more yellow and his hair a paler tone of blue. He was wearing his ordinary outfit, but his mask was down, letting his face show. It seemed like he hadn’t aged a day.

“The smell seems like yours, but… is that really you?” Wendy was surprised with the steadiness of her voice. Inside, she was melting.

“Yes, it’s me.”

“How?”

“There was a machine still working. It managed to open a small gate, but I think it’s closed for good.”

“So, that means you’ll have to be in Earthland forever.”

He nodded.

“I was considering going back to Fairy Tail.”

A tear escaped her eyes and ran all the way down her cheek.

“You never left. Everyone still consider you as a Fairy Tail mage.”

He smiled.

“I’m glad to hear that.”

He took a few steps closer to her, being careful not to scare her or do something she wouldn’t be comfortable with. Their age gap was quite big now, and he was well aware that now, more than ever, he could be nothing but a brother figure to her.

“Would you like me to go back, Wendy?”

Her tears washed her face.

“Are you kidding me? You have no idea for how long I daydreamed about it.”

“Daydreamed?” he asked in slight confusion.

She blushed.

“My regular dreams are not so good.”

He took more steps towards her.

“Wendy, I-”

But she couldn’t let him finish, she had to say now before her courage wavered.

“I love you, Jellal. More than I could ever imagine being possible. I know I’m probably just a child to you, a little sister, or something, but I have to say it, because it’s been consuming me for so long, and it might happen again. We can part ways again and never see each other in years. So, here, I said it. I love you.”

Mystogan was taken aback by her statement. She used to be so quiet and shy. She really had grown up wonderfully.

“I love you too, Wendy.”

He took the final steps separating them, and kissed her with all he got. He was never going to leave her again. Never.

Wendy felt her heart explode when his lips touched hers. It was happening. It was _really_ happening. Her Jellal was kissing her. It was all she needed to erase the pain in her heart.

* * *

Not far from there, Erza and Charle watched everything with wide eyes and smiles on their faces.

“He managed to get back.” The Fernandez whispered softly, as if she feared her voice could take them apart.

“He really did.”

Charle wiped a small tear that tried to escape her eyes and turned her back to the brand new couple. Now, Wendy was finally going to be happy again.


End file.
